Requiem
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: What do we say to death? We look him dead in the eye tell him to go fuck himself and leave you alone. If only it were that simple. SI OC


**Alex:Hello and welcome! Before you read I would like to say this story will very much be fuck canon. There's a lot that's going to happen but I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds over time! This is actually a rewrite but really I only had the first chapter up years ago and after deleting it and rethinking a lot of stuff I decided to bring it back.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1:Deal**

Creak. Stumble. Slam.

Another soul, shoved roughly through the doors of oblivion. This one looked confused. Tears streamed down their face, sobs echoed from their chest, and their eyes were wide and terrified and unsure. Death could taste it on the air, see it in the tremble of their soul.

The soul looked wildly about this new area, its fingers digging desperately into its arms, its eyes widening more and more as it took everything in.

The room itself did not so much look like a room as it looked like a space of infinite darkness. It was a slice of oblivion, that slim space between sleep and death. There were no walls or roofs or floors. Darkness extended in all directions. And things seemed to stand in nothing. Not that you could walk out, though. Death had tried.

Behind the soul, the door they had come through - huge and towering and carved from the blackest of onyx and decorated with delicately carved bone. Death had done that himself, he was rather proud of himself - not that he had anything else to do while he was stuck here. He'd decorated the rest of the room-that-was-not-a-room similarly, hanging a hand-made bone chandelier from the ceiling, with a chain that extended off into infinity. Before the soul, two doors - one that said "REINCARNATION - SEE YOU SOON! :)" written on a sign above the door in big, red, glowing letters that looked as though they had been painted in blood, and the other that said, "ETERNAL BOREDOM" written very unenthusiastically in much smaller letters, with a postscript that read, "Fuck ye who enters this door, for ye are a boring twat and I cannot wait to be forever rid of you."

Above the doors hung a large banner that Death had sewn himself. In large letters decorated with bone-carved beads were the words, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE DEAD!"

The soul sank to the floor and broke down sobbing upon reading those words. Well, that was all Death needed to see.

"Hey kid, wanna chance at another life?" Death whispered in the soul's ear. The soul screamed and jerked away at the sight of Death - an animal skull grinning madly on a long and skeletal neck. The soul turned and ran through the reincarnation door.

Well. Another failure. At least he didn't need to process the soul himself.

Creak. Step. Slam.

Death turned from where he was still crouching on the ground and looked into the eyes of his next customer. This person stood tall and peaceful. Their eyes ran over Death's banner and their face did not so much as twitch.

"Fuck off," Death said to the soul, before picking them up and throwing them through the eternal boredom door. There was no point even trying with souls like that, it was always 'I am at peace with my lot' blah blah blah… Never wanting change, never wanting more, they were simply 'at peace' and done.

Creak. Stumble. Slam.

Next one already. Maybe this time Death might be able to get some decent conversation. He hadn't had a good conversation for about 500 souls - most of the time, people just turned tail and ran.

Death looked at the next soul he was to process, and found something interesting. The soul wasn't shaking or crying, nor were they peaceful and dull. They had a fire in their eyes, bright and burning and determined, and though tears streaked down their cheeks and their heart trembled in their chest and their soul fluttered dangerously panicked as their eyes flickered over the banner, they looked at Death with a fierce determination.

How very curious.

"Send me back," the soul commanded, looking Death straight in the face.

Death leaned in closer. There was definitely something he could work with here. This might be the one. "Why should I?" he asked in a low and breathy voice, steam coming from his breath.

" back." the soul,Clara, responded firmly as she stared at the skull that leered down at her curiously. Her body trembled but her words didn't as her hands curled into a tight fists at her side.

"Hmm..." Death responded, tapping his bony finger against the bone of his chin. "I suppose I could give you another chance at life... If you help me in return."

"I'll do it!" Clara announced loudly. She didn't care what the price was she would pay it. She had to get to her friend no matter what. She had to help them before it was too late and they hurt themselves or worse.

Death's finger paused in midair, halfway to his chin. "Really?" he said, watching Clara curiously with empty eye sockets. "Just like that?" His skeletal grin seemed to grin wider, and he swept Clara up into a bony hug. "Brilliant, my dear! Right. I'll just need to hide inside your soul, and then you take the door to the left. Don't worry, this should only take a moment, and I'm sure it won't hurt."

Setting Clara down onto her feet Death hovered closely to her as his boney hand picked and pulled at strands of her hair. Joy endlessly dancing in his eyes as a wide grin spread further across his face, his razor sharp teeth glinted in the darkness.

Taking a deep breath Clara sprinted to the door death indicated. Her footsteps made no noise as she ran through the inky blackness. Had she been in a normal state of mind she would have found it rather strange but intriguing at the same time.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm coming.." she muttered as she shoved open the left door with all her might. It gave away easily and as it did the solid blackness that was somehow keeping her aloft gave way under her. Eyes widening in shock Clara fought to find any purchase of ground to keep her steady but there simply wasn't and down she tumbled into the darkness as a searing pain wrapped around her entire being.

A high pitched scream tore through her throat and vaguely she could hear someone laughing as she descended deeper down into the rabbit hole.

And just like before she blacked out.

**XxxXxx**

"Wa….U…"

Someone was calling to her.

"Wake…..U….."

Clara's mind was foggy as her eyes fluttered behind her closed eyelids. Everything sounded muffled around her as something sharp poked at her face.

"Wake up, my dear!" a glee filled voice cooed at her gently as something continued to jab her cheek incessentantly. Grumbling softly Clara's eyes finally fluttered open but she soon winced as the light around her temporarily blinded her.

"She's awake!" a muffled voice cried out soon followed by what sounded to be a sob of relief.

Clara felt strange…..like her whole body was contorted and shifted into something else entirely. She felt off and that put a rather bad taste in her mouth, what had happened?

She remembered being at home cleaning up the remnants of dinner when her phone rang. Picking it up she was greeted to the sounds of her best friend,Sammy, sobbing something fierce. All the while Sammy kept shouting how she couldn't take this anymore and when Clara inquired what she meant all she got was Sammy begging her to help her when the call ended abruptly. Promising she was on her way, Clara grabbed her shoes and bolted out of the house.

She didn't bother grabbing her jacket or anything really as she sprinted down the sidewalk. The cool autumn air nipped at her skin as the sun hung heavy in the sky as the night slowly announced it's presence. Clara's feet pounded harshly against the cement as her breath came out in heavy pants, her heart was like a jackhammer in her chest.

Shoving past people she could only offer a brief apology at her rude behavior as she ran down several streets.

Her mind raced with many thoughts. What happened? Was Sammy okay? Evidently not if she called her crying and screaming.

As Clara was lost in her head and focused solely on her friend she darted across the street. Aiming to get to the other side and slip down an alleyway she knew would be a shortcut to her friend's apartment.

She didn't see that the light was red and nor did she see the car speeding towards her.

After that seemed bizarre as she remembered that room that wasn't really a room. The darkness that enveloped around her, the two doors..her sole options before her. And of course she recalled the giant skull with horns eyeing her up like she was a snack to eat.

That was death and she remembered they made a deal. And she took it without question and ran through a door and now what?

Was she lying in the middle of the road with the paramedics tending to her wounds as a crowd of onlookers gathered around? The person sobbing in relief could very well be the person who nailed her with their car. Regardless if the paramedics were treating her once she was fully awake she would have to head off. Even if she was hurt with broken limbs and internal bleeding she would make her way to her best friend.

"Is she alright?" the voice sobbed again. From the sounds of it, it was a woman as Clara could distinctly pick up a femine voice. Another femine voice soon followed as a soft shushing sound was made, most likely comforting the sobbing woman in question.

"Perfectly healthy and stable." a man replied happily as something cold touched her chest making Clara fidget at the sensation. "She has a strong steady heartbeat."

A heartbeat was great! Looks like her deal with that death worked!

Being shifted suddenly made Clara mumble in displeasure, the paramedics were surely loading her into the ambulance.

They couldn't do that!

As Clara tried to tell them to stop, that she was fine and could walk on her own she halted upon hearing her own voice. Mangled gibberish seemed to escape her mouth and out into the air but that wasn't right at all. Had her vocal cords been damaged?

Something soft and warm wrapped around her as she was pressed gently into someone's arms. She was pretty sure a trauma victim being held right after an accident was bad protocol, it could do more harm than good. Once again Clara tried to voice her displeasure and tell the paramedic to once again stop. Blinking several times she stared upwards at whoever held her contently as nonsense continued to tumble out of her mouth.

"Hello baby girl, I'm your mama.." a beautiful woman whispered as tears cascaded down her face. Her long brown hair was tied into a messy braid as several strands stuck to her sweaty face. Fatigue showed heavily on her as she regarded Clara with tired amber colored eyes.

Mama?

.Fuck.

"She's beautiful Alice." a woman cooed from nearby causing Clara to glance over quickly. A jovial looking woman sat in a nearby chair close to the bed. Her brown locks were pulled into a low ponytail as it rested gently against her shoulder. Warm golden eyes stared at her in happiness and all Clara could do was wonder what the hell was going on. The woman holding her was not her mother!

Come to think of it, why was everyone freakishly tall! It had only now just clicked that everyone seemed to tower over her.

"Do you have a name picked out?" a man questioned as he walked over taking a seat next to the woman with golden eyes. His brown hair fell down to his shoulders as wise green eyes stared at the two of them, spectacles adorned his face.

"I decided on Aurora. My beautiful Aurora Borealis." the woman, Alice, said with a soft laugh. Her soft laughter vibrated through Clara's body making her fidget as she turned to stare at the woman who was apparently her mother. Clara was a hundred percent willing to accept the fact she might be tripping on some hardcore pain killers right now.

Alice traced a big gentle hand over Clara's smooth cheek causing Clara to mumble her confusion and displeasure. Upon doing so Alice's lips curled into an even brighter smile.

WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

"That's a beautiful name! I'm sure my Eren and her will have many adventures."" golden eyes cooed clapping her hands lightly before reaching out a hand to grab my own. "Hello sweetheart! I'm your Aunt Carla."

Aunt?

"Those adventures will have to wait till they're older Carla." the man chuckled amused as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Nonsense Grisha their adventures will start in several months time!" Carla protested glaring.

Clara's mind came to a screeching halt.

Wait ...wait did she just say Grisha!? As in Grisha from Attack on Titan!? As in that anime where giant naked humanoid creatures ate humans!? Wait the woman had called herself Carla and mentioned a son named Er….…...Oh, fuck!

Heart once again feeling like a jackhammer Clara could do nary a thing as she processed everything.

"Well this is an interesting turn out if I do say so myself." a new voice cooed from above pulling Clara out of her panicked thoughts. Looking towards where it was coming from Clara saw Death floating a few inches above her as he gave her a cheeky smile. Only she could hear and see him as the adults in the room paid no attention to the skeletal creature floating above their heads.

"Look at you! You're so cute in an ugly sort of way." he cackled as a boney hand reached down to boop her nose. That was all it took before the tears cascaded down Clara's face and she let out the biggest scream of her new life causing everyone around her to jump and crowd around her to make sure she was alright.

"Ya know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Death cackled as he threw his arms behind his head.

I couldn't get to Sammy and now I never could as I was stuck in this godforsaken world with death ever by my side.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex:And that's chapter one! I must say Death is a very fun character to write and yes he will be a major player in the story. Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
